pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Unstoppable Pretty Cure!
Unstoppable Pretty Cure! (アンストッパブルプリキュア！ Ansutoppaburu Purikyua!) is a sequel series to Doki Doki Pretty Cure by Phineasmon302. While it is built around the same love theme, it replaces the card suit motif with the Four Symbols of Chinese mythology. Plot Characters Pretty Cure *'Saotome Shinku' (早乙女真紅) / Cure Vermillion **"Unstoppable Burning Love! Cure Vermillion!" ***Mana and Jun's daughter, a second-year student in Oogai Middle School, and member of the literature club. As Cure Vermillion, her signature colors are scarlet and pink, and her element is fire. *'Juujou Haruka' (十条春花) / Cure Azure **"Unstoppable Flourishing Love! Cure Azure!" ***Rikka and Hiroshi's daughter, a first-year student and student council secretary of Oogai Middle School. As Cure Azure, her signature colors are blue and teal, and her element is wood. *'Kurogane Tomomi' (黒金智美) / Cure Ebony **"Unstoppable Boiling Love! Cure Ebony!" ***A new transfer first-year student in Oogai Middle School. As Cure Ebony, her signature colors are black and gold, and her elements are water and darkness. *'Hakuga Yukari' (白牙ゆかり) / Cure Ivory **"Unstoppable Reflecting Love! Cure Ivory!" ***A second-year student in Nanatsubashi Academy. As Cure Ivory, her signature colors are white and lavender, and her element is metal. *'Madoka Kirino' (円切乃) / Cure Aureolin **"Unstoppable Growing Love! Cure Aureolin!" ***Aguri and Eru's adopted daughter, a second-year student and student council president of Oogai Middle School. As Cure Aureolin, her signature colors are yellow, green and red, her element is earth, and she wields the Miracle Dragon Glaive, a hand-me-down from her aunt Shiina. Mascots *'Suzie' (スージー) **Shinku's partner fairy. She resembles a pheasant and ends her sentences with "~zaku". *'Saber' (セイバー) **Haruka's partner fairy. He resembles a Chinese dragon and ends his sentences with "~sei". *'Gennaro' (ゲンナーロ) **Tomomi's partner fairy. He resembles a turtle and ends his sentences with "~gena". *'Bianca' (ビアンカ) **Yukari's partner fairy, and the youngest of the four. She resembles a white tigress and ends her sentences with "~bya". Original Generation *'Saotome Mana' / Cure Heart **Shinku's mother and Japan's current prime minister. Due to her job, she barely has any time to visit her family anymore. *'Juujou Rikka' / Cure Diamond **Haruka's mother, who has achieved her childhood dream of becoming a doctor. *'Yotsuba Alice' /''' Cure Rosetta''' **The current head of Yotsuba Enterprises, and the Unstoppable Cures' main mentor. She is the only one of the Doki Doki Cures to remain active, and is Yukari's idol and the inspiration for her becoming a Cure herself. *'Kenzaki Makoto' / Cure Sword **A former Trump Kingdom warrior, she still works as a singer, but is now much less pop-oriented than she was in her teen years. *'Madoka Aguri' / Cure Ace **The light fragment of Princess Marie-Ange, she is now a renomed food critic. *'Madoka Shiina' **Formerly known as Regina, she was the shadow fragment of Princess Marie-Ange. *'Charle' **Mana's partner fairy. *'Rachel' **Rikka's partner fairy. *'Lance' **Alice's partner fairy, who now remains in fairy form full-time, and has grown to resemble an actual adult bear. *'Davi' **Makoto's partner fairy, who now remains in human form full-time as Makoto's manager. *'Aimee "Ai-chan" Klondike' **The former body of Princess Marie-Ange, she was once Aguri's partner fairy. Much to the Doki Doki Cures' surprise, she has grown into a rebellious teen, nowhere resembling the adorable baby that aided them against the Selfish forces. *'President Jonathan Klondike' / Joe Okada * Villains Others *'Saotome Jun' **Mana's husband, who owns a small flower shop. *'Saotome Dan' **Shinku's twin brother. *'Juujou Hiroshi' **Rikka's husband. *'Kurogane Atsushi' and Kaori **Tomomi's parents, who own a tea shop. *'Madoka Eru' **Aguri's classmate-turned-friend-turned-girlfriend-turned-wife. *'Legendary Pretty Cure' **The trio of Cures that protected the Trump Kingdom from evil forces over 10,000 years ago. Alongside Cure Empress, original wielder of the Magical Lovely Pad, there were also Cure Magician, original wielder of the Miracle Dragon Glaive and direct ancestor of Princess Marie-Ange, and Cure Priestess, original wielder of the Eternal Golden Crown. Items Locations Episodes Trivia